The Chibi Store
by The Suehunters
Summary: My first attempt at a Chibi fic. My first attempt at a humor fic. Read and review please. What happens when three girls use a crazy director. Nothing goes right


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own myself. Nimue owns herself. All the other characters own themselves. We just don't own Gundam Wing.

The Chibi Store

Characters (not gundam):

Alex: The author formerly known as Shinigami's Lil Sis

Nimue: The best friend or the author

Dyani: Friend of Nimue

Director: The nameless, ageless, gender neutral movie director person 

Characters (gundam):

Heero

Duo

Quatre

Trowa

Wufei

Relena

Dorothy

Zechs

Director: Hmm…What kind of tortures…I mean movie should I do today? *looks at a bunch of posters on the wall of different anime stuff* Hmm…eenie, meenie, minie…mo! *points at the Gundam wing poster* Gundam Wing it is! *walks over to a weird machine**presses a bunch of buttons and the G-boys and a few extra characters come out of the machine*

Relena: HEERO!!!!!!! *glomps him*

Heero: Omae o korosu.

Zechs: DOROTHY! GET OFF MY BACK!

Dorothy: *has glomped Quatre and is sitting on Zechs hugging him*

Quatre: *is trying to escape from Dorothy* 

Dorothy: Oh, Quatre. We haven't finished our duel yet! *pulls a rapier out of a plothole*

Quatre: ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! *gets loose and takes cover behind Trowa*

Duo, Wufei: *stand up and watch the fun*

Director: Ooh, this is going to be fun. Now for the regular people. *gets back on the machine and presses more buttons**three girls fall out of the machine on top of Duo and Wufei*

Nimue: Shit! Right at the best part too! Someone is going to pay dearly for making me miss the rest of my show!

Dyani: Nimue, you've seen that episode a hundred times.

Nimue: But…but it had Duo in it…

Alex: *dazed* What just happened?

Wufei: Baka onna! Get off of my back!

Duo: Shut up Wufei. At east you only have one.

Nimue: *looks at her "landing pad"* Duo Koi! *glomps Duo*

Dyani: *helps Alex up* Kinda sad, isn't it?

Alex: Yeah…oh hey, there's Quatre. And Trowa, and Heero, and Zechs, and….

Dyani: Quatre?! *runs over and glomps*

Quatre: Oh dear god help me!

Director: Ahem.

All but Zechs, who is still squashed: *look at the ageless, nameless gender-neutral director person* What do you want?

Director: Why, only to make you famous! I am a director with no name, no age, and no sex.

Zechs: What?

Director: Sex, not Zechs

Zechs: Oh.

Director: okay, never mind the introductions. Just take a script and find your dressing room. Be ready in a hour.

Duo: Ready for what?

Director: Filming. *tosses scripts at everyone*

Everyone: *shrugs and heads off to their dressing rooms*

1 hour later…

Director: Scene one, act one, take one. And action!

Alex: This is stupid…

Nimue: And boring

Dyani: How much are we getting paid for this?

Director: Enough. Now act!

Dyani: *sighs and picks up the newspaper**in a totally unenthusiastic voice* Hey, look. There's a new store down at the mall. 

Nimue: Gee, really?

Alex: What's it called?

Dyani: The Chibi Store. 

Nimue: Chibi store? The mini-store?

Alex: Weird.

Nimue: Hey, I have an idea. Let's go down there right now and check it out.

All: *leave the stage*

Alex: Do you think it'll work?

Nimue: I'm sure it will. We put up a good enough face to make anyone believe that we were dragged here.

Dyani: I can't wait for scene two.

Nimue: Alex, couldn't you have made that first part a bit more fun?

Alex: Not really. Besides, we needed something to complain about.

Director: Everyone get ready for scene two!

Nimue: *wicked smile* Now the fun begins…

Scene two

Alex: Well, there it is.

Dyani: The Chibi store.

*screams and weird sounds can be heard from inside**the girls take a step back*

Dyani: Um...you go in first Alex.

Alex: No, really. Nimue's the brave one. She should go first.

Nimue: Chickens. *opens the door and walks in**screams*

Alex, Dyani: Nimue?! *run over and look in*

*in the store are bunches of little chibi gundam characters*

Chibi-Relena: Heewo! Down wun away!

Chibi-Heero: Omae wo kowosu, Wewena.

Chibi-Duo: I hungwy!

Chibi-Wufei: This is all your fawt Maxwewl! *chases after Duo with a mini-katana*

Chibi-Dorothy: Oh, Quatwa, whewe awe you? *hides her rapier behind her back*

Chibi-Quatre: Twowa, save me! *hides behind the chibi*

Chibi-Trowa: ……

Zechs: *reading* Welcome to the Chibi Store. We sell chibis for you to own.

Chibi-Duo: *runs behind Nimue to hide from Chibi-Wufei* Haha Wufei! You can't huwt me cuz I'm wid da nice wady!

Nimue: Aww! Isn't that the cutest thing! *picks up Chibi-Duo* Don't worry. I'm not gonna let the bad boy hurt you.

Chibi-Duo: *hugs* Nice wady

Nimue: *winks at Alex and Dyani* 

Dyani: *picks up Chibi-Quatre* Well hello there little one.

Chibi-Quatre: I'm not widdle. *pouts*

Chibi-Dorothy: Yesh you awr Quatwa. Youw widdle and tiny and cute and I wuv you!

Chibi-Quatre: AHHH!!!!!

Chibi-Trowa: *is sitting in a corner*

Alex: Aww, how kawaii! I can't decide which one I like best! *whispers* all right, where's Trowa?

Nimue: *points over to the corner*

Alex: *walks over to Chibi-Trowa* Hey there. What're you doing all by yourself over here?

Chibi-Trowa: ….

Alex: *sweatdrops* Okay…

Chibi-Heero: Get away fwom me Wewena! *runs off the set and jumps onto a lever to pull himself away from Chibi-Relena*

Director: No! Don't pull that…*the lever falls* Oh shit.

*a beam of light hits all the people in the room*

When the light clears…

Duo: What the hell just happened?

Relena: *is now tall enough to glomp Heero again**does so*

All other previous chibis: *look around**five chibis sit on the floor*

Chibi-Alex: I was not anticipating dis

Chibi-Nimue: You said it

Chibi-Zechs: Can we kiwl de diwector now?

Duo: Ah! Chibis! How kawaii! *picks up chibi-Nimue* 

Heero: Hey! I wanted that one! *takes chibi-Nimue from Duo*

Duo, Heero: *start arguing over who will get chibi-Nimue*

Chibi-Nimue: I ahways wanted Duo fightin faw me but never quite wike dis. *sweatdrops*

Chibi-Dyani: *toddles over to Quatre**glomps him as best she can* 

Quatre: *falls* Whoa!

Chibi-Dyani: *beams* I cawt a Quatwa!

Chibi-Alex: I towd you not to mess it up! But you did! You messed it up!

Chibi-director: Does dis mean I'm nawt gettin' paid?

All: *sweatdrop*


End file.
